Structures, in particular vehicles, may be provided with ballistic protection by armor. Armored vehicles may be originally manufactured with armor protection integrated into the structure, however, the need to replace the armor due to damage or differing operational requirements of the vehicle is made difficult by such integrated armor. Furthermore, it is often desirable to retrofit previously unarmored vehicles with armor. It is therefore desirable in the art to provide a system for mounting armor on a structure, for example a vehicle, which permits easy replacement of armor and which permits retrofitting of previously unarmored vehicles.
There are a variety of kinds of armor that may be used to protect structures such as vehicles, for example, composite armor and spaced metallic armor. It is desirable to have a mounting system that has the versatility to mount more than one kind of armor on a structure.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a versatile armor mounting system that permits replacement of armor on structures and/or permits retrofitting of previously unarmored structures.